Happy Birthday, Bella
by Princess of the Cupcakes
Summary: Just a little something I wrote in my journal and never posted. The title is self-explanatory. Review if it tickles your fancy. :


Mom played dirty. She knew just what to say to make you do anything she asked. So when she tricked me into spending my birthday with her in Florida, I was dreading telling Edward. "You're leaving?" he asked sadly. "Why? Was it something I did? I understand if you don't love me anymore. I knew this would happen one day. Edward looked down.

Sitting on the couch in his room, I turned to look at him, "I think fighting with Emmett has done something to you because you've obviously lost your mind. Of course I still love you. I'm going to Florida for a week to see my mom; she guilted me into spending my birthday there. "Edward's face was the epitome of relief that quickly turned into a picture of sadness when the reality sunk in, along with my expression.

"I can't come with you, can I?"

My eyes filled with tears, and threatened to overflow as I shook my head. "I already asked Alice," I sniffed. "She says it going to be sunny the whole time." Edward looked as if he might cry. Ever since we had come back from Volterra, Edward and I were virtually inseparable. We'd only been apart for a few days at the most, and that was excruciating enough. Now we were going to be across the country from each other for a week.

We were cuddling on the couch when Edward broke the melancholy silence. "When are you leaving?" he whispered.

"Thursday," I whispered back. That gave us three days. We stayed in each others arms and only moved when my human body deemed necessary. All too soon, Thursday came. Edward drove me to the airport; he held my hand tightly, reluctant to let me go. My plane was called and Edward watched me go. I got on the plane and tried not to cry. One lone tear escaped from the corner of my eye.

**E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E&B&E **

I was having a great time with my mom, but I couldn't help but think about Edward. We talked everyday and text message well into the night. But that didn't stop my heart from missing him.

The day of my birth came and, like every year with my mom, we had a special breakfast: Belgian waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream; jelly beans; Starbursts; and anything sugary sweet for the energy burst we would need to face the day ahead. Mom and I acted like kids all day: we went to an amusement park, where we rode roller coasters and tried not to lose our breakfast. Then we went to a water park before getting manicures ad pedicures, and taking a walk on the beach (with flip-flops on, of course. Even I could appreciate a good pedicure.) Besides Alice and now Rosalie, my mom really is my best friend.

We talked about anything and everything, even Edward. At the mention of Edward, my good mood quickly dissipated. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

Mom just smiled and linked arms with me. "Come on, "she said. "We're going out to dinner before you go home tomorrow morning and…I think there's a present waiting for you," she continued with a sly grin. I close my eyes and groaned.

Back at the house, there was a very large box in the living room. Mom pushed me towards it and told me to open it. I pulled off the wrapping paper, opened the front of the box, and screamed bloody murder. Because, there, smiling the crooked smile that makes me melt, stood the love of my life holding a white rose.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," he said.

Not wanting to attack him in front of my mom and Phil, I resolved myself to running over to them and pulling them into a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I was vibrating in place by now and was fairly sure I strongly resembled Alice at that point. My mother, wonderful woman that she is, dragged Phil out of the room under the guise of going to get ready for dinner. As soon as he was sure they were gone, Edward had me in his arms, kissing me as if he couldn't get enough.

All too soon, damn my human tendencies, I had to come up for air. Edward's lips went straight to my neck. "God, I missed you," he whispered.

I was well past coherent thought. "Uh-huh."

"Did you miss me?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

His quiet laughter broke me out of my trance. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

He must have misunderstood me because when he pulled wary, the hurt shone clearly on his face. "You don't want me here?" he questioned, his voice laced with disappointment and sadness.

"What? Of course I want you here, stupid, and I always will. You being in that box was the most amazing gift I've ever gotten in my life." His face lit up and I continued. "But I thought you couldn't come with me? That's what I meant."

"Oh," he replied. "It got cloudy for a little while today, so I got on an emergency flight just in time. So, now I can go to dinner with you and since your flight home is at the crack of dawn, it all works."

I couldn't help it; tears stated streaming down my face. Edward wiped them away. "Bella, why are you crying?" I sniffed and answered.

"This is the best birthday ever."


End file.
